Purpose
by Tk Hikaru
Summary: What to say about this one? Well I suppose I should start by saying this was my first stray in the fandom world of Vampire Knight. This was a request and was kind of fun to do. Couple of mistakes.It hasn't been proof read so be patient please.


A biting wind washed over the picturesque Cross Academy grounds. Apart from the rough breeze that whispering through the trees all was quiet, even the chirping crickets were drowned out by the elements. No single soul was to be seen; no voices to be heard even quietly talking in warm hallways. Nothing. Yet no matter how deserted the grounds were there were always those who guarded the school day in day out. Ever vigilant in making sure that the well guarded secret of the Night Class remained a secret. However if you guard the secrets of a class of vampires sleepless nights, cold, sleepless nights are an absolute given. In a sheltered spot the loyal academy guardians Yuuki and Zero talked quietly or rather Yuuki talked quietly and Zero listened. Hugging herself from the cold Yuuki chattered endlessly about her latest academic scores, she had not exactly failed but not exactly triumphed either. Zero was leant casually against a tree with his arms folded across his chest with his eyes partly closed. He listened lazily to Yuuki's warm and sweet voice comforted by her bubbly personality.

"It's not fair, why are you so smart?"

"I study." He replied calmly.

"So do I." She pouted. "Your tone suggests that I don't." Zero gave a small-amused grunt but never looked up. With her hands on her hips Yuuki stepped in front of her fellow guardian and then sharply prodded him in the chest. "I do study!"

"Alright if you insist." He replied rubbing his chest and pushing off the tree, she always could catch him by surprise.

He patted her head affectionately all the same and put his hands into his pockets to walk past her. It was about time to do a round of the school he thought starting on his path for the Moon Dorm.

"Say Zero…"

"Hmm?"

"I can do it right? I can succeed can't I?" Looking back over his shoulder he nodded. "Just as long as you try your best you'll always succeed in my eyes."

"Zero…"

"We should get going."

He started walking away again this was getting a little awkward, as these conversations sometimes were with her, but he was stopped in his tracks. He looked back again to find Yuuki stubbornly clinging to his arm and pulling him back. With a sudden tug she pulled him around throwing herself against him she held onto him tightly.

"Thank you… As long as Zero believes in me I can do it."

"Y…Yuuki…"

"You won't ever go away will you?"

He brought his hands up to touch her shoulders but he hesitated from touching her. His heart was beginning to run away from his control, which would only mean that the 'beast' was not far behind.

"Yuuki…"

His throat felt dry as his heart raced unbelievably quickly, his head throbbed and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. Hearing Zero's breathing increase Yuuki gripped his jacket tighter burying her face in his chest.

"It's alright, you can do what you want."

She relaxed completely against him and waited patiently for him to make his move. Finally able to put his hands on her Zero pushed Yuuki away coldly, his hand over his mouth as he watched her with hungry red eyes.

"I can't betray you anymore…"

"Zero…" She took a step to grab his arm again but the silver haired teen turned and ran as quickly as he could. "Zero!"

He was not at all sure where he was running too yet Zero knew he had to get away, from her. His throat grew tight choking on his own bloodlust; the mad craving of her drained him of ever last ounce of strength. Suffocating in his own body he shed his jacket and tie feverishly unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt. He fell to his knees with one hand clutching his throat as he gasped for air. He eyed the bloody rose in amongst his clothes, he could end this pitiful suffering now, so quickly and no one would even care. That wasn't true, Yuuki would care wouldn't she? Then again she loved him; he tasted that love on her. Clenching his teeth Zero punched the ground, he felt so pathetic and useless, why was he allowed to live? What purpose did his pathetic existence hold? Even in his confused and uncontrollable state he sensed someone behind him someone approaching from the shadows. He rolled toward his discarded clothes and snatched up his trusty gun pointing it at the figure in the night class uniform. Kaname's calm eyes never so much as even shifted, after a few silent moments the vampire's eyes moved from Zero's face to the gun and back again. The silver haired teen still struggled for breath and control; he was in a weak position indeed.

"I wish that you wouldn't be so eager to reach for that thing. You might hurt someone. You may be despised among the night class but I there are better things to be doing that doing you harm Kiryuu-kun."

"Shut… up…" Zero's gun arm lowered a fraction in his weakened state but he didn't stand down.

"Look at you. Barely in control of the beast within you. Does she really drive you that much?"

"Don't talk about her that way!" Kaname took a calculated step toward step towards Zero drawing out a predictable reaction."Stay back!" Zero threatened pointing the bloody rose briefly renewed strength.

"Do you really believe that you could fire that at me?"

"Quite… easily…" Zero heaved trying to keep his arm level.

"Fire if you wish but if you pull that trigger you will be unsuccessful in injuring me. Even if you did somehow kill me how would you explain to Yuuki?"

"Leave Yuuki alone!" Zero's resolve slackened again. "Don't mention her…"

"Does my mentioning her upset you? I would have thought that she would be the one thing we have in common. Sweet and pretty little Yuuki, she…"

Unable to hear him continue Zero pulled the trigger but Kaname had pre-empted him once more and was already from his line of fire. As the magic from the shot faded Zero could feel the vampire's breath on his cheek. Kaname had a tight grip over the top of the gun and with a quick jerk he had sent the shot into the air. With a casual but strong flick of his wrist Kaname twisted the weapon from Zero's grasp and tossed it aside then taking a firm hold of both Zero's hands.

"You are bold to take aim at me Kiryuu-kun. May I remind you that it is thanks to me that your existence still continues. I allow you your life doe Yuuki's sake."

"Then finish me… If you hold my life your hands finish it… I don't want to be in debt to the likes of you…" Zero dropped his head. "I have already betrayed her by thinking the thoughts that I do."

Despite his self-loathing trains of thought there was still a dangerous look in Zero's eyes as he looked up contemplating freeing himself from Kaname's strong hold. On step ahead as always the ever-calm pure blood flung Zero to one side homing in to pin him tightly against a nearby wall. The look of danger and the smell of uncertainty enticed Kaname. He ran a careless finger down Zero's smooth cheek and along his defined jawbone, lunging forward the silver haired teen attempted to bite the other male. Quick to defend Kaname put his hand up, he hardly even flinched as Zero's sharp fangs sank into his hand. Stepping in pushing his knee firmly against the wall between Zero's legs and gripping his wrists tightly to prevent him from pulling free again.

"Why do you despise me so?"

"Vampire…" Zero hissed angrily baring his fangs.

Kaname's lip moved almost towards a smile at the irony of Zero's behaviour. He twisted the guardian's wrists causing him to yell out and forcing him further into submission.

"Among vampires you are the lowest of the low, but I will forgive you. You didn't ask to be this way." Kaname stroked Zero's face again, in response the pinned male strained away from the unwanted touch. "You are not as weak as you tell yourself you are. To resist the beast as you do is interesting. Why are you different?"

"Don't touch me…" Zero warned.

Trailing his hand down Zero's exposed torso stopping as he reached Zero's belt Kaname leant right in to kiss Zero's ear lightly.

"You don't want to be in debt to me? The perhaps we can make an arrangement that suits us both?"

Kaname's soft voice never wavered but Zero could tell by the pure blood's tone that he had no choice. What did it matter? As far as he was concerned he was useless, worthless. He relaxed a little in the pure blood's grasp.

"Do as you please…" He surrendered through clenched teeth.

Zero squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his pants loosen as Kaname unfastened his belt and slid his hand carefully down to touch him more intimately than Zero would have liked. He bit his lip hard to stifle any potential noises; he bit down so hard blood trickled from his mouth. Wiping the blood away slowly with a gentle hand Kaname watched Zero's eyes intently with their ever changing emotions. He kissed the wounded lip gently and he felt the silver haired teen tense up in his grasp. Despite the fact his hands were free Zero stayed very still.

"I will treat you well Kiryuu-kun… my pet…"

"Pet?!"

That one word inspired the burning fury in Zero once more and he pushed forward to lash out only to have Kaname trip him over with ease. He found himself swiftly pinned to the ground Kaname above him, strong and dominant. Reaching down to resume his long and deep caress Kaname trailed kisses along Zero's neckline. He pulled the silver haired teen to him and pushed his shirt and waistcoat down his arms, he then lay him carefully down once more.

"I am nothing," Zero thought, "It doesn't matter what happens to me."

He lay still like a corpse refusing to grant Kaname the pleasure of seeing him squirm but it grew harder by the minute as the pure blood's caress changed. He altered his pattern and pace make it impossible to grow accustomed to the sensation. Eventually it was too much to bear and he clutched Kaname's shoulder biting his bottom lip hard. Pulling from the aggressive bite and licking the blood from his lips the pure blood sought to further irritate Zero as he nuzzled his cheek almost affectionately. He then briefly touched his lips to Zero's, in desperation for some kind of relief the guardian chased after the kiss. He was almost at breaking point much to Kaname's pleasure although he himself was not without lust at that moment as he licked Zero's neck. To hold back from biting Kaname indulged his new plaything with a deep kiss. It was in that moment of distraction he withdrew his hand and intimate caress and watched Zero's wild eyes. He had stopped just short of the moment of release and the silver haired teen's need was clear in his silver optics.

"I hate you." Zero breathed as the pure blood stole another kiss from him.

"Good. It would be sad and weak for you to fall for me. Stay strong for Yuuki…" Releasing Zero from his embrace Kaname stood and straightened his uniform, he would need to move on quickly the smell of his and Zero's blood in the air would rouse great suspicion. "Remember Kiryuu-kun without me you truly would be nothing. Don't ever forget that."

That was his last word as he turned his back on Zero and walked back into the shadows from whence he had come. Zero retreated right to the wall, as the wind was able to snap at him once more. He felt empty and cold inside and out. He leaned heavily back against the solid surface aching deeply, he thought he must look a truly pathetic sight. His uniform was in disarray and his brow riddled with sweat, lowest of the low.

"Yuuki…"


End file.
